


До последнего вздоха

by Sherlocked_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocked_me/pseuds/Sherlocked_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был единственный, первый и последний раз, когда Джон поступил наперекор желаниям Шерлока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	До последнего вздоха

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Любимым девочкам Ире и Кате. И простите. 
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Лучше не надо... 
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Умоляю, простите меня за это. Я зарекалась никогда не писать работ с предупреждением "Смерть персонажа". Но вчера что-то накатило. Не смогла с этим справиться, в результате чего появилась эта история.
> 
> 3.09.14 - №50 в жанре "Философия".

***

  
  
\- Здесь так красиво! – Джон не может сдержать восторга от открывшегося с набережной вида. Небо переливается всеми теплыми цветами радуги от желтого до огненно-бордового, а оранжевое закатное солнце медленно садится в морскую синеву, разбавляя неспешную рябь воды разными красками.  
Шерлок стоит рядом и наблюдает за другом, в душе радуясь, что тот согласился взять внеочередной отпуск, чтобы приехать с ним сюда, на побережье, «по важному делу».  
Никакого дела не было.  
Они стоят несколько минут, не разговаривая, просто любуясь. Вещи – в отеле, в котором снова не нашлось свободных одноместных комнат, до ужина еще остается минимум полчаса, поэтому они просто наслаждаются блаженной тишиной и шумом волн. На них нет привычного черного пальто и зеленого пуховика, только летние белые брюки, летние сандалии и цветные рубашки в гавайском стиле.  
Настоящий отдых от каменных джунглей, гула автомобилей, спешащих и озлобленных людей, плохой погоды. Только жалко было расставаться с Лондоном.  
\- Джон, - вдруг нарушает тишину Шерлок. – Ты когда-нибудь задумывался над тем, чего не сделал в этой жизни? О том, что постоянно что-то откладываешь на потом, «до лучших времен»?  
\- Шерлок, я не… - начал Джон, но тот продолжил.  
\- Что для тебя жизнь? Череда дней со скучной работой, занудливым другом, бессмысленными неудачными свиданиями и редкими встрясками на наших расследованиях? Или каждый день – миллион возможностей все изменить к лучшему?  
\- Почему ты… - снова пытается встрять Ватсон, чье умиротворенное лицо сменилось теперь обеспокоенным выражением, но детектив отчаянно продолжает, уставившись вдаль невидящим взглядом и с силой вцепившись в парапет.  
\- Предположим, ты пострадал в одной из наших погонь за преступниками, ты думаешь, что это твои последние минуты. Что бы ты тогда сказал? О чем бы думал?  
Джон несколько секунд ошарашено всматривается в лицо Шерлока, ища в нем опровержения своей ужасной догадке, но, к своему ужасу, находит лишь подтверждение.  
\- Когда ты узнал? – глухо спрашивает он, ощущая, как в легких заканчивается воздух.  
Прежде чем ответить, Холмс глубоко вздыхает, внезапно сожалея о том, что, похоже, проболтался. Конечно, он хотел ему рассказать, но не в первый же день… Хотя, разве существует подходящий момент для таких новостей?  
Он мимолетно смотрит в глаза Джона, потом вновь поворачивает голову к закату.  
\- Месяц назад.  
Джон на мгновение теряет дар речи, но быстро берет себя в руки.  
\- Месяц?! – кричит он, с силой вцепляясь в его рубашку и разворачивая к себе. Его крик эхом разносится по безлюдному пляжу. – Весь чертов месяц ты молчал! Мы могли бы попытаться что-то сделать, если бы не потеряли кучу времени!  
Шерлок прикрывает глаза и тихо говорит:  
\- Ты же доктор. Ты знаешь, что мне нельзя ничем помочь. Вспомни Терренса.   
Джон вдруг разжал пальцы, не замечая, как ткань рубашки выскользнула из рук. Значит, он не ошибся. Шерлок действительно заразился во время того расследования с похищением опасного вируса, который при попадании в кровь постепенно вызывает острую сердечную недостаточность. Болезнь не заразна, вирус активизируется только при прямом попадании в кровь. Он чувствовал, что потасовка Холмса с главным контрабандистом (который, теперь уже очевидно, успел выхватить и использовать шприц с «образцом», который они носили при себе «на всякий случай») не прошла даром, но не предполагал, что это будет иметь настолько чудовищные последствия. Они уже наблюдали, как зараженный этим вирусом человек умирает: это даже нельзя назвать «сгоранием». Он живет, не подозревая о болезни, лишь изредка ощущая некоторый дискомфорт, который можно принять за простуду, пока однажды его сердце вдруг не останавливается. Осознав, что все это может произойти с Шерлоком, Джон чувствует, что земля медленно уходит у него из-под ног.  
Когда Ватсон вновь смотрит на него, Шерлок видит, что глаза его полны слез. Он никогда не ожидал ничего подобного увидеть во взгляде друга.  
\- Джон… - впрочем, он не знает, что сказать. Что тут вообще можно сказать?  
Вместо ответа Ватсон приподнимается на цыпочках, наклоняет его голову к своей и касается его губ горьким поцелуем. Справившись с удивлением, Шерлок отвечает на него со всей нежностью. Он замечает, как по щекам Джона прошлись две мокрые полоски слез.  
Когда поцелуй прерывается, Джон крепко прижимает его к себе и тихо шепчет:  
\- Это… несправедливо!  
\- Жизнь вообще несправедлива, - горько усмехается Холмс, так же обнимая Джона.  
\- Почему ты? – в отчаянии шептал Джон, упираясь подбородком в сильное плечо друга. – Почему не масса тех отвратительных ублюдков, которых мы преследуем и отправляем в тюрьму за убийства, грабежи и изнасилования? – его голос срывается. – Почему ты – лучший из всех, кого я знаю?!  
\- Джон, - глубокий вдох: отчего-то говорить становится трудно. – Ты бы сказал мне, если бы не… - он запнулся. – Если бы не  _это_?  
\- Вряд ли у меня хватило бы духу, - признается Джон, стараясь побороть дрожь в голосе. – И я был бы полным идиотом. Который, как и большинство, не ценит каждый прожитый день, как будто он не может стать последним, как будто жизнь не может закончиться в любую секунду…   
Он не справляется с собой, и голос его все-таки срывается.  
Шерлок немного отстраняется, берет его лицо в ладони и тихо говорит, глядя в глаза:  
\- Джон, у нас есть еще целый месяц. Давай не тратить его на слезы? – Шерлок пытается улыбнуться и отчаянно целует Ватсона.  
  
\------  
  
Следующие несколько недель они притворяются, что у них впереди целая жизнь. Каждый день гуляют по пустынным пляжам, встречая лишь редких прохожих, катаются на арендованной яхте, где Джон взгляда не может оторвать от Шерлока за штурвалом в распахнутой рубашке. Они ужинают в ресторанах, балуя себя разнообразными блюдами самых разных мировых кухонь. По ночам они занимаются любовью, иногда страстно, иногда нежно, отдаваясь друг другу без остатка. А когда Шерлок засыпает в объятьях Джона, тот глотает слезы, почти физически ощущая, как утекают их дни, песчинка за песчинкой. Как утекает жизнь и из него самого. Он отчаянно желает очнуться с любимым в другой реальности, где оба они были бы здоровы, и у них на самом деле впереди была бы вся жизнь.  
Он позволяет себе слезы только ночью. Днем он держится, чтобы не причинять Шерлоку боль.  
Последний, конечно, об этом знает. Но по той же самой причине делает вид, что ничего не происходит, чтобы не отравлять горечью  _их_  последние дни.  
  
\------  
\- А я тебе говорю, официантка изменяет мужу с барменом! – стоит на своем Шерлок, искренне смеясь над неудавшейся дедукцией Джона. – Это никак не может быть второй официант!  
Они только что вышли из кафе и теперь неспешно прогуливаются по городу.  
\- Почему нет? – не желает сдаваться Джон.  
\- Да потому что он гей! – окончательно развеселился Холмс.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?!  
\- Он вместе со счетом оставил мне свой номер.  
Пауза – потом оба мужчины громко хохочут.  
\- Мне вернуться набить ему морду? – шутит Джон, изображая приступ ревности.  
\- Думаю, тебе волноваться не о чем, ведь… - Шерлок не договорил, внезапно согнувшись пополам и хватаясь за стену ближайшего здания. Из легких как будто выбили весь воздух, а грудь прошила резкая боль.  
\- Шерлок! – Джон кинулся к нему, поддерживая за плечи.  
\- Все… хорошо, Джон, - наконец, удается вздохнуть. – Уже прошло.  
Такие приступы в последнюю неделю стали повторяться все чаще.  
Джон помогает ему подняться на ноги.  
\- Всё, видишь, всё хорошо, - пытаясь скрыть все еще не отступившую боль, улыбается Холмс.  
\- Не верю тебе, - Джон касается рукой его лба. – Ты весь горишь.  
\- Просто здесь жарко.  
\- Идем в номер, срочно!  
\- Нет, давай на пляж.  
\- Шерлок, нужно сбить жар!  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это не поможет.  
Ватсон хочет что-то еще сказать, но Холмс молча берет его за руку и тянет к набережной.  
С видимым облегчением он падает на ближайший шезлонг. Джон ложится на соседний, не сводя глаз с Шерлока и изо всех сил стараясь не выдать той чудовищной паники, которая теперь только множилась в его душе.  
Какое-то время они смотрят на закатное солнце, как в тот, первый день, потом Шерлок пересаживается к Джону и наклоняется над ним, перекинув одну руку через него.  
\- Поцелуй меня, Джон.  
Джон нежно обхватывает его кучерявую голову, зарываясь в локоны пальцами, и притягивает к себе. По тому отчаянию, с которым любовник отвечает на ласки, он понимает, что все  _очень, очень плохо_ … Но додумать мысль Шерлок ему не позволяет: он начинает быстро расстегивать его рубашку лихорадочными движениями, едва не срывая пуговицы, и Джон понимает его молчаливую мольбу без слов.  
Никого из них не смущает, что они на улице. В чем прелесть частных курортов, так это в том, что вас никто не побеспокоит даже на пляже. Вокруг – ни души.  
Когда оба они приходят в себя и немного переводят дыхание, Шерлок вдруг говорит:  
\- Джон, пообещай мне одну вещь, - Ватсон поднял на него глаза, страшась того, что должно было сейчас прозвучать. – Когда придет время – я уйду один.  _Один_ , слышишь?!  
\- Шерлок, не заставляй меня давать обещаний, которые я не смогу выполнить.  
\- Джон, нет! – повышает голос Холмс. – Ты должен жить, ты должен быть счастлив! Прошу тебя, Джон. Мне так будет легче, пожалуйста! Пообещай.  
Ватсон до боли прикусывает губы, чтобы не закричать от бессильной ярости на этот чертов мир.  
\- Хорошо, Шерлок. Обещаю. Но о счастье без тебя и речи быть не может. Думаешь, я могу…  
Шерлок прикладывает палец к его губам.   
\- Достаточно того, чтобы ты просто был жив, - он нежно обнимает Джона, сцеловывая непрошеные слезы с любимого лица.   
\- И еще, Джон… - Холмс никак не решается высказать то, что должен сказать.  
\- Что ты задумал? – хотя Джон и так уже обо всем догадался: опыт общения с Шерлоком даром не проходит: так или иначе учишься наблюдать.  
\- Я хочу уйти по своей воле.  
\- Что?! – Джон чувствует, что задыхается.  
\- Да, Джон! Это мое право! Я хочу так поступить, потому что я так решил, а не потому что должен склониться перед необходимостью умирать.  
Джон лишь молча прижимает к себе Холмса, не желая никуда выпускать. Бессмысленно пытаться его переубедить, ведь он слишком хорошо знает, что нет никаких шансов. Отговаривать его – значит продлить это мучительное ожидание конца. Он бы сам на его месте принял то же решение.  
Когда вечером они лежат в постели в своем номере, он долго не может заснуть. Джон пытается понять, для чего судьба свела его с самым лучшим из людей, чтобы потом нелепая случайность отняла его у него? И зачем ему жизнь, в которой больше не будет Шерлока?  
\- Когда ты проснешься утром, не ищи меня, - вдруг говорит Холмс.  
Джон не ответил, а только крепче обнял его. Он не заметил, когда провалился в сон, но он оказался одним из лучших в его жизни. В нем они с Шерлоком просто занимались своими расследованиями, проводили вместе выходные, доводили его старшего брата, и впереди у них действительно была целая жизнь рядом друг с другом. Он отчаянно не хотел просыпаться, желая остаться в этом сне навсегда, но крик пролетающей мимо распахнутого окна чайки заставил его открыть глаза и резко сесть.  
Шерлока рядом не было.  
Джон резко вскочил, проверил в ванной, но, конечно, предсказуемо его не нашел.  
Тогда он в отчаянии схватился за голову и подошел к окну. Вдалеке он увидел, как кто-то заходит в воду.  _Кто-то_. Больше некому.  
Джон со всех ног бросился на улицу и меньше чем за минуту оказался на пляже.  
\- Шерлок! – кричит он.  
Холмс обернулся, и лицо его исказилось гримасой боли.  
\- Джон, зачем…   
Ватсон вбежал в воду и притянул его к себе.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - проговорил он и нежно поцеловал.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - шепчет Шерлок ему прямо в губы. – А теперь, пожалуйста, вернись в отель.  
\- Нет.  
\- Джон! Ты обещал.  
\- Знаю. Но это тоже мое желание, Шерлок, и мое право. Я не хочу жить без тебя.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты тогда спросил, о чем бы я думал, случись мне умирать. Так вот, я думаю только о том, что в моей жизни были дни, проведенные с тобой. Это лучшее счастье, о чем я даже не мог и мечтать. И жалею я лишь о том, что из тысяч дней использовал правильно так мало, чтобы изменить жизнь к лучшему. Тратил время на бестолковые, как ты выразился, свидания с не теми людьми. Что откладывал свое признание в любви к «занудливому другу» на «потом», которое вообще могло никогда не наступить. От этого мне становится страшно. Что я мог прожить жизнь, так и не узнав, каково это – любить тебя, Шерлок.  
В глазах Холмса стояли слезы. Джон шагнул к нему и крепко обнял.  
\- Ты хочешь сделать это сегодня? Сейчас? Я с тобой, - Джон сжал его руку.  
  
Если бы кому-то вздумалось наблюдать за ними сейчас, то этот человек бы увидел, как двое мужчин, еще раз переглянувшись, зашли в воду по шею, потом отплыли дальше на приличное расстояние от берега, а потом - как губы их слились в последнем жарком поцелуе-прощании, поцелуе-обещании встретиться и быть счастливыми в той,  _другой жизни_. А потом как они вдруг исчезли из вида, как по волшебству.  
Джон не желал всплывать на поверхность один, без Шерлока. Доктор, как раньше, последовал за ним. Они всегда были вместе – весь тот период жизни Ватсона, когда он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Всегда. И останутся вместе до самого конца. До последнего вздоха.  
Это был единственный, первый и последний раз, когда Джон поступил наперекор желаниям Шерлока.


End file.
